Seeing Red
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: A quick drabble. Yang is a protective big sister, and her little sister is being bullied. Yang isn't a happy big sister. Rated T for (relatively) mild violence and one or two instances of language. Be kind and review!


_**A/N: I'm back, FanFiction! This time with a hopefully glorious prompt-inspired RWBY oneshot. I read the prompt and I just knew what to do with it. I hope you enjoy the fic!**_

_**§SS§**_

This was going to be a bad day. Yang hadn't been having the best morning as it was. She'd overcooked her eggs again, she was wet from the rain, and there'd been a pop quiz in dust theory.

_Today is a crap day, _she thought to herself, _and Signal can eat a dick_. And then, her day got ten times worse. She came on her little sister cornered by three other girls, who each looked twice her size, although in reality they were only a few inches taller and broader.

"And what do you think you're doing, looking at my- _hrrk!"_

It had been Yang that cut her off, with a solid jab to the spine. She was definitely seeing red, and in fact her eyes had turned just that color. She was evidently finally channeling her aura, finding her semblance. Burnt eggs? Okay. Rain? Fine. Pop quiz? She'd deal with it. But she was enraged now- because...

"_Nobody _beats on _my_ little sister, or even _looks like _they're about to, and gets away with it, understand?"

Being far larger, they figured they could easily take her- a huge mistake. The one she'd already struck rounded on her first, and came lumbering at the smaller blond- and only received a boot in the gut for her trouble. The force of it didn't send her flying, but it doubled her over long enough for Yang to turn and use a combination of her body weight and muscle power to drive a fist into the back of her head- a definite knockout blow.

She stalked toward the other two, eyes practically aglow with anger. Too stupid to heed the obvious red flags, they came on as a team, one on each side, and took their swings, assuming one would get through. They were right- Yang managed to catch one punch, and took the other directly to the face, with enough force to turn her head. This only served to make her angry, given the circumstances.

It took a lot of force, even for an angry Yang, but she accomplished the act of lifting the one whose blow she'd caught by the arm, and flipping her over to slam her weight into the one who'd hit her, hard enough to drove them both into the wall of the hall they were in. A few had stopped to watch- Yang was known to some for her abilities, as were the three larger girls, and small bets of five and ten lein were being taken. The odds were shifting- with one of the trio cold on the floor and the other two in a heap against the wall, things were looking in Yang's favor. That is, until a professor stumbled upon the scene.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

The crowd made a point of scattering-now they could all be in trouble for effectively encouraging the fight and for gambling, even in small sums. Besides, with a teacher intervening, there could be no victor.

Yang quickly returned to her senses and tried to stutter out an explanation. She failed miserably. The professor dragged all conscious fighters- plus Ruby- to the headmaster, and the unconscious bully to the nurse.

_**§SS§**_

Eventually, Yang and Ruby managed to explain the situation to the kindly, wizened old man who was the headmaster at Signal, who only sighed and dismissed Ruby, but asked Yang to stay a moment.

"What you did," the ancient, retired huntsman explained, "was two things. First, it was extremely foolish. You could have been hurt, and could have done far more serious damage than you did, not to mention it was a flagrant violation of school rules, and I have to say that violence must be a last resort."

Yang shrank in her seat. She didn't like this, not one bit...

"Second... It was a demonstration of what being a huntress is all about- you put yourself in danger to protect someone incapable of protecting themselves. However, there were better ways to react, and I can't allow you to go unpunished. Considering the circumstances, I won't ask you to apologize, but I'll have to let your father know, and of course you will be attending school alone for the next two days, in the isolation room away from the other students, and without a break. Consider yourself lucky this wasn't more severe. You may go."

Yang managed a "thank you, sir" as she vacated her chair and stepped outside, into a thight hug from her little sister. None of the punishment mattered, as long as Ruby was safe.

After school, Ruby spent the entire walk home talking about how brave and strong her big sister was, holding Yang's hand the whole while. Yang just returned the praises with assurances that she'd always be there for her little sister, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead.

This was the person who mattered the most, Yang decided. Her little sister was her world, and she was never going to let go.


End file.
